Twisted
by Fall Love
Summary: Why did fate hate him? Forcing him to help a tom he didn't like? LongtailxFirepaw one-shot. Slash LongFire.


**A/N: Short little one-shot I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter(s) do.**

Longtail watched the camp as it hustled about. The elders were sitting next to their long-established spots, and the kits were just coming out of the nursery, staring around with wide eyes. Bluestar was talking with Lionheart, and Tigerclaw, and several other cats were lazing about like him. But it was the apprentices who he was really paying attention to… well, _one_ apprentice.

As Graypaw and Dustpaw cheered on their respected sides, Longtail watched as Firepaw faced off against Sandpaw and Ravenpaw. "How is this fair?" He heard Firepaw complain. Longtail smirked, his namesake twirling lazily behind him. He was going to enjoy watching Firepaw get beaten.

Ever since the fiery pelted tom had bested him in front of the whole clan it had become his personal goal to see every one of Firepaw's mistakes or faults. Somehow he had to find a way to get even with the tom, restore his pride. He had been made the laughingstock of the clan, "beaten by a kittypet," they said. "How does dirt taste?" And, "How's the ear?" Were given to him daily, cutting what little pride he had left. Darkstripe took particular pleasure in teasing him about his ruined features. And Tigerclaw? Ignored him. It was all. The. Kittypet's. Fault.

He viewed the mock fight with some anticipation as Ravenpaw and Sandstorm charged Firepaw. Maybe this would give him something to tease the green eyed tom about.

Firepaw charged as well, ducking under a paw that Sandstorm swung at him, and getting clipped by Ravenpaw. He managed to wiggle between the two and faced them off, hissing playfully, "Is that all you got?" Sandstorm instantly jumped at him, albeit a tad more cautious and accomplished in hitting him on the side of the head. Retaliating, Firepaw batted Sandstorm with sheathed claws, driving her backwards. He took a hit she threw, and knocked her feet out from underneath her. "Got you!" He crowed.

He turned though when Ravenpaw yelled, charging him and Sandstorm took the chance and swiped him across the muzzle. With her claws. The play fight ended instantly, with Firepaw yelping, Ravenpaw nearly running in fear when blood fell from Firepaw's face, and Longtail stalking over angrily. "I thought you said no claws?!" Firepaw whined, forced to close his eyes to keep blood out.

"I did," Sandstorm mumbled dejectedly.

"What was that then?" Graypaw countered crossly. "Because that looked a lot like claws to me!"

"Leave her alone!" Dustpaw snarled, rising to his feet to face off Graypaw.

"Bring it Crowfood!"

"You're on Fox-dung!" Dustpaw snarled jumping onto Graypaw. Yowling, Graypaw knocked him off only to be tackled by Sandstorm. Together they tumbled into Ravenpaw and transformed into a mass of fur, teeth, and spit.

Shaking his head, Longtail came to a stop next to Firepaw who couldn't see and gently wrapped his tail around the apprentice's waist.

"Who is this?" Firepaw asked shaking his head to try and clear the blood from his eyes and nose. Any other time, Longtail would have been laughing at the funny sight, but unfortunately some of the blood flew into his fur.

"Watch it!" He hissed tightening his tail slightly and Firepaw froze.

"Longtail?"

"Be quiet," Longtail snapped beginning to lead him towards Spottedleaf's den. Firepaw followed along obediently, a look of confusion plastered on his blood dashed face. Longtail himself was a little perplexed at why he felt the need to bring Firepaw to Spottedleaf. One of his friends could have done it once they stopped fighting.

Longtail was just relieved that no one seemed to notice them, particularly Darkstripe and Tigerclaw. He could just imagine the insults. As if Starclan heard his thoughts however, Darkstripe, Tigerclaw and several other cats came limping back into camp just as they neared Spottedleaf's den. They looked beaten and battered. Bluestar, noticing them first yowled for Spottedleaf and the medicine cat came hurrying out of her den carrying a mouthful of herbs and cobwebs.

"Wha-" Firepaw began, only to fall silent as Longtail quickly led him around and behind Spottedleaf's den.

"Nothing, just a patrol coming in," Longtail interjected. He leaned to the side, checking to make sure that neither Darkstripe nor Tigerclaw saw him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Tigerclaw busy talking with Bluestar with Darkstripe listening intently. He turned to stare at Firepaw, pondering his situation. Obviously he couldn't leave Firepaw here, he didn't like the tom, but he was cruel. He also couldn't take him to Spottedleaf. When he had looked, she had been treating a cat next to Darkstripe, and anything Darkstripe saw he told Tigerclaw. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, he settled himself for the inevitable. "Hold still."

He saw Firepaw's baffled expression and rolled his eyes. Honestly.

Leaning forward he quickly began cleaning the blood from Firepaw's face.

Firepaw stiffened in surprise, but Longtail didn't pause, roughly licking the congealing blood. Why did fate hate him? Forcing him to help a tom he didn't like? As he continued though, a thought suddenly came to him causing him to smile. It was a little twisted, but it could be worth it. When Firepaw winced, he realized that he had been licking the same cut for a while.

"Knock it off, it's not that bad," He chastised, giving the cut one more lick and causing Firepaw to shiver.

Soon he had finished cleaning everything but his eyes and he stopped, watching Firepaw as he squirmed. "Um, Longtail? You forgot my eyes."

"I know," Longtail said airily, smiling when Firepaw wriggled again. He constricted his tail and the apprentice went still. He loved this, the feeling of having Firepaw completely at his mercy. He began circling the tom. "I'm just wondering what Bluestar sees in you. It's not your strength, or your intelligence. Otherwise you wouldn't have let me lead off here to where we're alone. So what is it?"

Firepaw gulped nervously and tried to follow Longtail's movements. "Well, at first she said it was because Thunderclan needed more warriors, but now…"

"But now?" Longtail prompted, causing the tom to turn sharply. Longtail was glad that it was Greenleaf, the sun baking the dead grass beneath them and messing up their scents so that Firepaw didn't know where he was.

Firepaw squirmed even more, pulling his ears back against his skull and shuffling in place. "I don't know."

"Oh?" Longtail whispered into Firepaw's ear. His grin widened when it elicited a gasp from Firepaw, who was all but writhing his grasp. He tightened his tail again, making the tom wriggle some more. There was a chance that someone could come walking around the den right now, but that just added to the excitement that Longtail felt right now. The heat, power, and faint taste he still had of Firepaw was enticing. He wanted more.

"Well, I don't know for _sure_," Firepaw mewled, flicking an ear when Longtail nipped it. "Bluestar hasn't said anything else, but her advances are a little hard to miss."

Longtail pulled away in surprise. Bluestar and Firepaw? What did the old pelt want with Firepaw? Frowning, he leaned forward, brushing his nose softly against Firepaw's cheek on his way up. "And what do you think about her, _advances_?" He asked, dropping his voice on the last word.

"I don't know what to think," Firepaw meowed softly, shuddering as Longtail licked his neck. "On one side she's my leader. I should do what she wants. And on the other, I know it's wrong. Just like, this is wrong."

"Is it?" Longtail breathed. He inhaled the smaller tom's unique scent smiling into the tom's neck.

"Why are asking me all these questions?" Firepaw asked, suddenly trying to escape. "Why do you care?"

Longtail stopped, and then huffed, stepped back. "You're right, I don't care, go." He released Firepaw, feeling oddly reluctant in doing so. "Go play with your friends, pretend that everything ends perfectly. Go on go!"

"I can't," Firepaw said, sounding forlorn. The very picture of pitifulness with his drooping tail and ducked ears. "I still can't see."

"Oh for the love of… Here!" Longtail stalked forward, wrapping his tail firmly around the tom as he quickly cleaned the rest of his face. Firepaw waited patiently for Longtail to finish. When Longtail was done he watched Firepaw open his emerald eyes and look at him, an unusual feeling blooming in his chest.

"Hey Longtail?" Firepaw asked, blinking.

Longtail shook his head, and unwrapped his tail. What was he thinking?! Firepaw was a tom, _and_ an apprentice. "You'd better go," He said frostily, turning so he was staring at opposite way. "And don't expect me to do that for you ever again."

He was surprised when Firepaw appeared by his side, brushing against his pelt, eyes shining warmly as he looked up at him. "Thanks."

"You're… welcome," Longtail said slowly, fighting a losing battle to keep his tail still. Hesitantly he moved down and nuzzled Firepaw, who grinned happily.

Longtail suddenly felt something and looked up to see Darkstripe standing off to the side, smiling evilly. With dread collecting in his stomach he jumped away from Firepaw. "Go away!"

"What? Why don't you want to d-?"

"I don't care about you! Just go away!" Longtail hissed. His mind spun as he tried to figure out how long Darkstripe had been there. Based on his grin, Longtail could grimly guess long enough. He looked back down at Firepaw and saw tears collecting in his green eyes. He had hurt Firepaw like he had planned, but not how he wanted to. Longtail turned his head so he wouldn't have to see Firepaw's hurt expression. "Please… just, go."

He listened to the sound of fading footsteps and turned to see that Darkstripe was also gone. With a growl he slashed the side of Spottedleaf's den angrily. "Why do these things happen to me?!"


End file.
